The present application claims priority to Japanese Application(s) No(s). P2000-302485 filed Oct. 2, 2000, which application(s) is/are incorporated herein by reference to the extent permitted by law.
The present invention relates to assembly apparatuses and assembly methods for assembling electronic appliances such as display devices by mounting electronic components onto printed circuit boards (hereafter referred to as PCBs).
Electronic components such as driver semiconductor chips and flexible PCBs are mounted on PCBs during assembly of electronic appliances including liquid crystal display devices. Mounting takes place with the following sequence. First, adhesive material is applied to a chip mounting position on a PCB, and then a component is placed onto the adhesive material. Next, this component is heat pressed against the PCB under predetermined conditions to cure conductive adhesive and to fix the component to the PCB, and also to electrically connect electrodes on the component to electrodes on the PCB.
When adhesive is used during mounting, required positional accuracy and a pressing condition depend on a type of component to be mounted. An exclusive bonding device is thus conventionally needed for each type of component to be mounted. Accordingly, a plurality of bonding devices is linked to form an assembly system for electronic appliances, thus increasing system costs.
The present invention aims to provide an assembly apparatus and assembly method for electronic appliances such as display devices that enables reduction of assembly system costs.
An assembly apparatus for electronic appliances of the present invention comprises:
an adhesive applicator for applying adhesive to a PCB;
a mounting section for placing an electronic component onto the PCB;
two or more bonders for heat pressing the electronic component onto the PCB;
a feeder for supplying the electronic component to the PCB;
a mounting device for placing the electronic component on the PCB; and
a detector for detecting the electronic component held by the mounting device.
The assembly apparatus for electronic appliances of the present invention has two or more bonders to handle each type of electronic component in a single apparatus. This enables mounting and bonding of required components for assembling an electronic appliance by using a single apparatus, thus allowing for reduction of system costs for assembling electronic appliances.
An assembly apparatus for display devices of the present invention comprises:
a conductive adhesive applicator for applying conductive adhesive onto a PCB;
a mounting section for placing a semiconductor chip and flexible PCB onto the PCB where conductive adhesive is applied;
a first bonder for heat pressing the semiconductor chip onto the PCB;
a second bonder for heat pressing the flexible PCB onto the PCB;
am exclusive feeder for supplying the semiconductor chip or flexible PCB respectively to the mounting section;
an exclusive mounting nozzle for picking up the semiconductor chip or flexible PCB from the respective exclusive feeder and mounting it on the PCB; and
a recognizer for detecting the semiconductor chip and flexible PCB held by the respective exclusive mounting nozzle.
The assembly apparatus for display devices of the present invention has a first bonder for bonding a semiconductor chip onto the PCB and a second bonder for heat pressing a flexible PCB onto the PCB. This enables a single apparatus to mount components required for assembly display devices on the PCB, thus leading to reduction of system costs.